1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel in which a disposition of a slider, which is transversely driven by a cam shaft, is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 61-12373, there is known a fishing reel including a finger rest member located above and in front of a spool between the side frames for improving the reel grasping ability, and a level-wind device for uniformly winding a fishline onto the spool.
In this type of the reel, a slider of the level-wind device is moved by a transverse cam shaft provided between the side frames, and a fishline guide portion is provided on the slider to be directed upwardly therefrom. Accordingly, sea water, moisture, dust and so forth are likely to be adhered onto the transverse cam shaft disposed below the fishline guide portion since the fishline onto which sea water, moisture, dust and so forth are adhered is drawn on the fishline guide portion. Thus, the fishing reel suffers from problems in that the level-wind device is deteriorated in operation to hinder the rotative winding performance, and is insufficient in anti-corrosion property since corrosion is likely to occur on a cam grove and an engagement pin of the transverse cam shaft.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 52-35916 discloses another type of a fishing reel in which a transverse cam shaft is disposed just above a spool between side frames, and a fishline guide portion is provided forwardly and downwardly of the transverse cam shaft. This reel requires a sufficient height to thereby deteriorate comfortability in grasping the reel or to make it impossible to grasp the reel with fingers. Further, the level-wind device itself is also made large in size.